


her.

by scarybats



Category: ocean’s 8
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I don’t know what else to tag this?, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Smut, mentions of bruises, tammy is the main focus bc I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarybats/pseuds/scarybats
Summary: It will always be her.





	her.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i was cleaning my notes and stumbled upon this so enjoy this unedited fic

It was always Tammy they thought about at night. It was the small and petite blonde they thought about as their hands or toys slid between their legs, twisted at hardened nipples, and tightened around throats.

It was the blonde Lou thought about as she slid long fingers between slippery wet folds, wishing the blonde was there in her bed sucking at her clit as if it was a cock. 

It was her Debbie thought about while widening her stance in the shower as she fucked herself to an orgasm. 

It was the suburban mom Constance thought about as she gripped the sheets beneath her with a silicone cock vibrating between her legs. 

It was the pretty pink nosed and cheeked woman Rose thought about as she desperately fucked into the pillow below her, whimpering and shivering as an orgasm ripped through her. 

It was the innocent and shy woman Nine Ball thought about as she pinched and pulled at her hardened nipples, worked herself onto her fingers until she trembled. 

It was the woman who held so much power whenever she walked into the room Amita thought about as the wand between her legs landed straight on her clit in an unrelenting rumble. 

It was Tammy, the quiet but confident woman Daphne thought about as her knees spread wider to accommodate the silicone cock beneath her, as her hand tightened around her throat until she could hardly breath. 

It was her, always the blonde who wore “fuck me” skirts and stockings whenever she wanted all eyes on her. The blonde who they thought about as their thighs trembled and moans broke off. 

Though they did eventually have their way with her after she successfully managed to seduce each and everyone one of them with her mini skirts and heels.

They’d wake up to Tammy limping around the house with bruises around her throat, thighs, and knees after a night with Lou, Debbie, Nine Ball, or Rose.

They’d watch Tammy sipping her morning tea with a small smirk on her face after Daphne, Amita, or Constance would walk down the flight of stairs with slow careful steps and a slight limp.

It would always be Tammy. 


End file.
